1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle, and more particularly to a motor-driven vehicle that has two vehicle bodies, which are interconnected removably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor-driven vehicle includes front and rear vehicle bodies that are interconnected removably. When the front and rear vehicle bodies are removed from each other, it is convenient to transport and store the same. Such a vehicle, however, is typically hard to assemble and disassemble.